Link's Diary
by IAm Hylian Nightray
Summary: Y pensé... ¿cómo podría dejar rastro de mi existencia? Y me decidí, a escribir este diario... Mi aventura, mi vida, y mis pensamientos...
1. Chapter 1

_Holasadadasdasdasdasd, vengo de nuevo (AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN -se tira al suelo (?)-_  
_Ps,ps, otro fic, intentaré hacerlo **BIEM** largo -w-_  
_Cómo sabrán, TLOZ es una de mis sagas favoritas, y como no dedicarle algo!_  
_Pongo mucho esfuerzo, así que, sí les gusta, dejen sus reviews y subiré más capitulos .w._  
_Ne~, les dejo, espero que os guste_ c;

**Disclaimer: La historia, personajes y demás de The Legend of Zelda no me pertenecen.**  
**  
**

**Nombre:** Link's Diary (El Diario de Link)  
**Videojuego**: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time  
**Género:** Aventura, Fantasía, Personal. 

**Intro:**

Hola, me llamo Link. Empezaré este "diario" con el objetivo de mantenerme ocupado. Saria me ha dicho que la mejor manera de entretenerte en el bosque es estar ocupado, con algo que te aleje del mundo. Ella me contó que también lleva un diario. Anoche íbamos hacia los Bosques Perdidos, ya que me Saria me iba a enseñar su lugar secreto, pero cuando oscureció, ella quiso volver; dice que estar en los bosques de noche es peligroso, ya que es cómo un laberinto. Después de todo, somos unos niños.

Qué lástima… yo quería ir, debido a que corren los rumores de que por la noche, todas las hadas del bosque se reúnen ahí.. sería hermoso, ¿no?

Creo que también… quisiera tener un hada… Todos tienen una, ¿por qué yo no?. Mido y sus hermanos a veces se burlan de mí por ello, pero realmente no me importa….

Para finalizar, sí continuaré con el diario, ya sea escrito o mental.. La mayoría de mis proyectos son abandonados debido a que me aburren, pero intentaré continuar con este…. Bueno, estoy cansado, y hace frío, así que debería irme a dormir…

**Diario 1:**

Hoy día a ocurrido algo extraño. Navi, el hada, me ha dicho que el gran Árbol Deku me ha convocado. No sé a lo que se refiere, pero dice que me acompañara en "mi aventura".

Además de ello, el Gran Árbol ha fallecido, y me ha entregado una piedra, verde, llamada "Esmeralda Kokiri". Dijo que se la entregara a la Princesa Zelda, de la Familia Real. Navi me acompañara así que supongo esta bien.

Pero ¿cómo ha ocurrido esto?:Bueno, luego de que Navi llegara, me ha explicado que para ver al Árbol Deku, debía portar un escudo y una espada, así que luego de conseguirlos, fui hacia donde él.

Ahí, me encargo una gran misión… me pidió que le quitará la maldición que un Gerudo le había puesto. Este hombre, es de la raza de las ladronas, y al parecer, trama algo.

Antes de morir, el Gran Árbol Deku me ha entregado la Esmeralda… realmente siento pena por él, era un Sabio, y uno excelente. Era nuestro Dios, por así decirlo, el de los niños Kokiri.

Estoy seguro que Mido me maldecirá , y creerá que yo le he hecho daño. Pero ¡no es así! Lo único que he hecho es hacer lo que me pidió, ayudarlo.

Cuándo estuve dentro del Gran Árbol, sentí mucho miedo. Era nuevo, desconocido, y además de pensar, tenía que usar mi fuerza. Pero de repente, sentí una carga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo: el pedido del Gran Árbol era nuevo, desconocido, interesante, y excitante. Enterré todo ese miedo, y entonces se transformó en emoción. Estaba emocionado ¡y mucho!... pero mi emoción de desvaneció al salir del Árbol Deku…

Yo había completado mi misión tal cómo se me ordeno, pero, el Gran Sabio, no mucho después falleció... Aunque él dijo que no fue mi culpa, sí no del tiempo que llevaba vivo y de la maldición, me siento algo culpable.

Navi es una buena hada, me ha consolado y todo… realmente presiento que será una buena compañera en este viaje…

Antes de salir del Bosque, me he encontrado con Saria. Me ha entregado una de sus Ocarinas, para que la recordara. Realmente ella es alguien a quién extrañaré… y luego de esto, Navi me ha dicho que Saria esta colada por mí, dejando salir unas risitas.. ¿a qué se refiere?

Tal vez esta sea la última –y primera- vez que escriba este diario, aunque probablemente lo continué, mentalmente, cómo me ha recomendado Saria.

Este paso significa mucho… estaré dejando mi hogar entonces….. Y le diré adiós a mi tierra Kokiri, y saludaré, a mi nueva aventura…

_¿y,y,y,y,y,yyyyyyyyy? ¿Les gustó?¿Disgustó?¿Aplausos o tomates? _  
_Recibo criticas, comentarios y escupidas *w*_  
_Sí gusto, -cruzasusdeditos- dejen reviews y continuaré la historia._  
_Meno, en cualquier caso.. _  
_**See yah~** c;_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hey~~! I'm back Ueno, hoy vengo con el capi 2 c;  
Espero que les guste -u- ~~  
¡prometo hacerlos más largos!

**Título:** Link's Diary (Chapter 2) ~ El Diario de Link (Capítulo 2)  
**Videojuego:** The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time  
**Género:** Aventura, Fantasía, personal.

**Disclaimer:**** The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, así cómo su historia, personajes y demás.**

**El fic no tiene otra intención más que entretenerlos.**

* * *

**Diario 2:**

Hola, de nuevo. Después de tiempo, vuelvo al diario… Aunque esta vez, mentalmente.

Justo cómo me lo ha pedido el Gran Árbol, he ido a ver a la Princesa Zelda. Realmente es más bonita de lo que esperaba, y a decir verdad me ha costado evadir a los guardias ¡qué molestos!. También conocí a una niña muy bonita, llamada Malon. Su padre es dueño del Rancho Lon Lon.  
Bueno, cuando finalmente llegue hacia dónde la Princesa, ella me ha contado sobre un sueño, que es una clase de profecía o premonición.. aquel hablaba sobre que las tierras de Hyrule serían cubiertas por unas nubes negras, las cuales la Princesa representa a la maldad, pero, después, un pequeño rayito de luz disipa todas las nubes… este rayito de luz lleva la Esmeralda Kokiri, y sus ropas verdes se pueden distinguir….Ella cree que las nubes negras representan a Ganondorf, un Gerudo, quién jura lealtad a su padre, aunque la Princesa desconfía de ello. Ese hombre….. es el mismo que acabo con la vida del Gran Árbol Deku…. Pero, ella identifica al rayito de luz cómo yo, ¿yo?¿pueden creerlo?¿un niño del Bosque que llega con la Esmeralda, será la salvación de Hyrule?

Bueno, el punto es que la Princesa ha ideado un plan, en el cuál acepte ayudar muy emocionado, aun sabiendo que se trata de una gran responsabilidad.

La Princesa Zelda, me ha contado acerca de la Trifuerza…. Es aquella, la creación del mundo, y como su nombre indica, una fuerza muy poderosa..

Trifuerza es conformada por tres fuerzas: El Poder, Din, El Coraje, Farore, y la Sabiduría, Nayru. Ellas son las Diosas Doradas que crearon a la Trifuerza, con sus propios cuerpos y almas.

Sí aquel que posee la Trifuerza, tiene un buen corazón y alma pura, Hyrule –o más bien, el mundo- sería el paraíso. Pero sí aquel que la posee tiene un corazón malvado y alma impura, el mundo se verá sumido en caos y destrucción… Y es por eso, que la Princesa Zelda quiere resguardar a la Trifuerza, para que Ganondorf no la posea, ya que este es su objetivo. Aunque no muchos lo noten –o sepan- el alma de Ganondorf es impura y su mente malvada, sus objetivos son el contrario de lo que el Rey cree. La Princesa le ha dicho a su padre, pero este no le ha creído.

Luego de nuestra conversación, la asistente de la Princesa Zelda, -es decir, más bien su Nana, ya que esta con ella desde que es un bebé- es una Sheikah, llamada Impa, me ha enseñado una canción que podré tocar con la Ocarina que Saria me entregó, y dijo que esta canción comprobara que sirvo a la Familia Real, ya que solo miembros-o servidores- de esta la conocen y podré acceder a áreas prohibidas. La canción es la Nana de Zelda, qué Impa creó para ella, y que se la cantaba a la Princesa desde que era un bebé, cuándo estaba intranquila. Realmente es una canción muy bonita, además de ser simple de aprender.

La raza de los Sheikah viene de generaciones pasadas, son unos excelentes guerreros, y son los leales servidores de la Familia Real de Hyrule.

Ahora Impa me ha guiado fuera Castillo, y seguiré el plan de la Princesa: buscaré las 2 piedras espirituales restantes, y junto la Ocarina del Tiempo que posee la Princesa, tomaremos la Trifuerza del Reino Sagrado y la protegeremos…..

La entrada al Reino Sagrado, es el Templo del Tiempo. Se necesitan las 3 piedras espirituales para abrir la puerta, y además, la Ocarina del Tiempo. Luego de tocar una melodía especial, la entrada al Reino Sagrado será abierta. ¿Emocionante, no? Me llena de energía saber que estoy haciendo algo bueno, que ayudaré al Reino, y tendré el honor de trabajar con la Princesa Zelda… ¡Mido se pondría celoso sí escuchara esto!. Aunque…. no hago esto con intención de llamar la atención, o convertirme en un héroe…. Yo solo… quiero saber que hice algo bueno con mi vida…. y no ser reconocido por lo que hice, si no poder vivir tranquilo luego de ello… no me importa los elogios o los halagos o una corona sobre mi cabeza junto con una gran inscripción en una pared que diga "Link, el Héroe" o algo así….. El hecho de hacer algo importante me llena de coraje y emoción, siendo consciente de que si cometo algún error moriré y el Reino, o mejor dicho, El Mundo, estará en peligro….

En este momento me dirijo a la Villa Kakariko, fundada por Impa, él cual es el tramo a la Montaña de la Muerte, hogar de los Gorons –una raza de hijos de la piedra y el fuego- quienes poseen la Piedra Espiritual Del Fuego, el Rubí Goron.

Navi me ha dicho que debería ir a visitar a Saria.. ¿Qué pensaría al saber que estoy en camino a una aventura para salvar Hyrule?.. Seguro se preocuparía mucho….

* * *

¿Gusta, disgusta? Acepto tomatazos, abrazos y escupidas (?)  
Si les gustó, reviews, reviews **See yah ~** c;


End file.
